


Knowing You Love Me

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: #writober, Caring Jensen, Fluff, Injured Jared, M/M, prompt: rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: A short little story. Jensen needs Jared to rest.





	Knowing You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm late...this prompt was due on the 14th, but I struggled a little with and I think the ending is a little awkward, but I didn't know where else to go with it. It's not supposed to be this long. And it's all in present tense, which is weird for me, but seems to make sense for the story.

“Rest, Jared. It's okay, babe.”

But Jared can't rest. He's scared and confused and -OW- in pain. He doesn't know what's going on, but he hears a lot of people around him and wishes one of them would explain what's happening. He begins to thrash his head, trying to look around him.

“No, Jare. Don't move. They need to you to stay still.”

WHO needs him to stay still? And why? Wait. That voice sounds familiar. He tries to talk, but is finding it hard to do much of anything, including breathing. It hits him. Something bad has happened. Jensen. He was with Jensen when whatever happened occurred. He tries to turn his head again to see if he can see Jensen, but again can't move. He needs to know Jensen is okay. Even though it's hard and painful to breathe, in his panic, his heartbeat begins to gallop and his breath is now coming faster than he wants it to. He can't calm down, though. Voices continue to talk all over him, unintelligible. He doesn't recognize any of them. He thought he heard Jensen’s voice at one point, but maybe he was hallucinating. 

OH. A few minutes after a sharp pain in his arm, he's breathing easier and his heart isn't pumping as fast. It still doesn't answer his question, but suddenly, he's feeling very sleepy. “Jared, it's okay. I'm here. Rest.” Jared can't do anything but let sleep overcome him. 

When he wakes up, he hears steady beeping. It's annoying him a little, but he doesn't know where it's coming from. Breathing still hurts a little on his sides in particular. He opens his eyes and stares up at the white drop ceiling. He tries to sit himself up to find that he can't bend his left arm and it feels heavy. He turns his head to the right and finds what he was looking for earlier. Jensen. He's slumping over in a chair pulled up close to what Jared realizes is a bed. He reaches out his arm to shake Jensen a little, let him know he was awake and sees the needle and tubing of his IV in his hand. He begins to panic again. “Jensen?” he croaks out.

It takes a minute or two, but Jensen begins to rouse. Opening his eyes, he meets Jared’s hazel, frightened ones. He leans forward quickly taking Jared’s hand. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s alright, Jared.” He rubs his thumb across the back of Jared’s hand in a soothing motion.

“Where am I?” That’s kind of a dumb question, because he already has an awareness of where he is, but he needs it confirmed. “What happened?”

“You’re in the hospital, Jay. We were in an accident. I was driving us home from work when we were T-boned by another car. He hit your side, so you got hurt worse. You’ve been out for about two days now. Got some broken ribs and your left arm was broken. They had to bring you to surgery to make sure none of the broken ribs had pierced any of your internal organs and to set your arm.” He kissed Jared’s forehead. “I guess you’re in some pain?”

Jared simply nods. It takes too much strength to talk right now.  
“It’s okay, baby. Don’t worry. I’m right here. I’m gonna call the nurse now.” He reaches over, grabs the call bell and pushes it. After about five minutes, a nurse appears in the door. 

“Mr. Padalecki! Nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“He’s in pain,” Jensen answers for him. 

“How bad is your pain on a scale of 1-10?”

Jared shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe a 5? 6, tops.”

The nurse nods. “I’ll go get some medication for you.”

Jensen continues to stroke his hand. “So scared, Jared. I didn’t know what was going to happen.”

“Have you been here since it happened?”

“Yes,” Jensen nodded. “Where else would I be?”

“Did they catch who hit us?”

“Yeah.” Jensen looks down. “He was drunk. You were lucky. You could have been killed.” He leans over and kisses Jared on the forehead. “I love you, Jared.”

Jared gives a soft, small smile. “I know. I love you too.” He squeezes Jensen’s hand. “You should go home and get some sleep. I know you can’t have been sleeping here.”

“Don’t want to, Jare. Want to stay here with you until you can leave.”

“There’s no sense, Jensen. I’m not doing anything here. I can survive a few hours alone.”

“What if I can’t leave you alone? I know you’re okay now, but god forbid, what if something should happen and I’m not here?”

Jared lets out a long sigh. “How about this. I’m getting pain medication. I’ll probably fall asleep. Why don’t you take that time to go home and get some sleep yourself. If you’re not here when I wake up, I’ll call and you can come running. Deal?”

“Not till you fall asleep.”

“You’re so stubborn, Jensen.”

“Part of my charm.”

The nurse comes in with a hypodermic needle, which she injects into Jared’s IV. “Let me know if you need anything else, Mr. Padalecki.”

“Thank you,” he answers before a big yawn hits him. “See? Already on my way to dreamland.”

Jensen smiles. “I’ll be back in a little bit. Get some rest.”

Jared closes his eyes and smiles. He may be injured and in the hospital, but he knows Jensen loves him and he is not alone.


End file.
